Zimmer's Block (video)
Zimmer's Block is a video made by Monty. Plot Initial Edgar is on the computer. Eva guesses Edgar is hacking something, but he says he's just making a ZT video and that's he's having Zimmer's Block. Eva asks what that is. Edgar responds with a simple "I can't think of anything". Not even for Must-See. Eva then suggests Edgar goes on a quick hiatus and he'll be up to date in no time. But Edgar knows that he'll spend all of his hiatus on Minecraft. He teleports away, and the scene cuts to Eva. 13 walks up and is asked if he has any ideas for Edgar. 13 wants to ask the audience to comment, but Edgar rudely interrupts by crashing through a wall and tells him nobody comments on their stuff anymore. He then says "Edgar the Hiatus Man away!" He plays Minecraft. 13 notices that he built a working in-game movie editor for Zimmer Twins in Minecraft! Sequel / Spore? The video starts out with the text "To tend to catboy's request, I've created a sequel to Zimmer's Block." Then, Edgar asks for questions about his creations. Eva asks if he's ever gonna get off of Minecraft, and 13 asks if the machine can actually upload to ZT. Edgar says maybe it could if he was a programmer. But it turns out everybody left. The scene cuts to 13 dealing Eva a copy of Spore. Eva notes that the game is banned by the Zimmer Government. 13 says the ban was banned. The scene cuts once again to Edgar wanting Eva and 13 to come back, so he goes to the alley and discovers that Eva is holding a copy of Spore. Edgar reminds everyone of what happened last time anybody got a hold of Spore. Flashback: Eva and Edgar admire Spore endlessly. Eva doesn't want to be reminded. Transcript Edgar - Computer Eva - Bored Eva: I'm guessing you're hacking some big Illuminati network? Edgar: I'm... making a Zimmer Twins video. But I'm having Zimmer's Block. Eva: And what crazy scheme is that? Edgar: I can't think of anything. Not even for Must-See. Edgar - Panic Eva: Don't worry! Just go on a quick hiatus and you'll have time to think! Edgar: I always waste my hiatuses to play Minecraft! Edgar - Teleport Out Eva - Stand Eva and 13 - Meet Eva: Do you have any ideas for Edgar? 13 - Bored 13: Ask. The. Audience. To. Comment. Boom Edgar: YOU KNOW NOBODY COMMENTS ON OUR STUFF! EDGAR THE HIATUS MAN AWAY!!! Edgar - Run Edgar: First, I'll play Minecraft. Edgar - Computer Eva - Bored 13 - Impressed 13: Edgar built a working Zimmer Twins movie maker in Minecraft! Sequel / Spore? To tend to catboy's request, I've created a sequel to Zimmer's Block. Edgar: 13, I'm glad you noticed my creation! Do you have any questions? Eva: Yes, are you gonna think ideas for videos and not sit around on Minecraft? page will be finished later